Leverageland's 2012 St Patrick's Day Bash
by amy1oM-InnitMarvelous
Summary: These are the creative results of our weekend long St. Patrick's Day bash! General spoilers for all 4 seasons of Leverage may apply!
1. Chapter 1: A Parker Limerick

**Leverageland's 2012 St. Patrick's Day Bash**

**Rating:** G | **Spoilers: **All the way through Season 4 finale "The Last Dam Job" | **Summary:** The various bits and pieces of challenges/gifts written during our St. Parrick's Day Bash. | **AN:** There will be at least one more chapter to this, a fic after the voting closes! But I hope to have around 5, 6, or more chapters from these weekend's activities.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Leverage and I've made nothing from this so please don't sue me!

0o0

**1. Limerick**

There once was girl with a bunny

Whom everyone thought was funny

And though she was crazy.

She never was lazy

And always had plenty of money!


	2. Chapter 2: All the King's Men

**2. All the King's Men**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Leverage and nothing was made off of this so please sue me not!

**AN: **Spoilers for up to the end of Season 4 and if you don't know the team leaves Boston!

0o0

"_All right, Parker, you've got 2 minutes to retrieve the files..."_

Nate and Sophie were sitting on the couch of their apartment, listening to the comm chatter of the other three team members. They were at the mark's office so Parker could steal the files they needed for the next phase of the con with Hardison running tech support and Eliot standing by as back up in case something went wrong.

"_Parker, hold. There's. . ."_

But that was all Nate heard because the secondary cell phone he began to keep after they left Boston began to ring. This phone was for people who were not on the team but might need to get in touch with him should something come up, like Maggie. One glance at the Called ID told him that it wasn't Maggie calling, and the number was familiar yet he couldn't recall who it belonged to. He still decided to answer it, asking Sophie to take over before he removed his earbud, and moved to the other side of the room.

"Hello?"

"May I speak with Nathan Ford please?" a female voice asked.

Nate hesitated then said, "Speaking. May I ask who's calling?"

"Mr. Ford, my name is Andrea Sadler. My father is Aylmer Queshire."

Nate ran the name through his memories. "I'm sorry, Ms. Sadler, but I don't know anyone by that name. Are you certain you have the right Nathan Ford?"

"Yes, I am almost certain I do because my Dad asked me to contact a woman named Parker through you if something should happen to him."

Nate was starting to suspect who the woman was but he still needed her to confirm it. "Would you please describe your father for me?" She hesitated for a moment but then gave him a description he knew fit his memories of Archie Leach, the gentleman thief.

"Hello?"

"I'm still here, Ms. Sadler. I do in fact know your father but by a different name." With his confirmation she began to tell him the reason she called, and with every word said Nate felt his heart sink further for Parker.

Nate was hanging up the phone at the moment Sophie approached him saying, "They're on their way back. Everything went as planned."

"Good."

Sophie could tell the phone conversation he had just had bothered him."Nate, who was that on the phone? It wasn't Maggie was it?"

He shook his head, and gestured for her to remove her earbud, not wanting the others to overhear this. Once she had pocketed the device he said, "As you know when we decided to leave Boston and come here, I asked Hardison to set up an untraceable phone for me so I could give the number to a few people outside the team in case they needed to contact me for an emergency. Archie Leach was one of them."

"That was Archie then?" Sophie asked, surprised a little because she knew there was no love lost between Nate and Archie. If they tolerated each other it was because of the fact they both cared deeply for Parker.

Nate shook his head again. "No, it wasn't Archie. It was _his_ daughter Andrea."

Sophie knew there was only one reason she'd be calling Nate instead of Archie himself, and she knew Parker was going to be devastated. "He's... dead then?"

Nate ran a hand through his hair. "No, he's not dead. But he did have a massive stroke and is on life support. The doctors say there's no hope for him to recover."

"Oh Nate... Parker's going to be devastated!"

"I know."

"How ever are we going to tell her?"

"I don't know."

A few minutes passed and then something occurred to Sophie. "Wait, if there's no hope for Archie to recover then why are they keeping him on life support?"

"Andrea, his daughter, said it's to give family and friends a chance to say their goodbyes to him. She told me they're waiting until next Tuesday to be sure everyone has had a chance and will probably take him off life support then."

"Take _who_ off life support?"


	3. Chapter 3: Parker the What!

**AN:** Woo hoo this tied for first place in the most creative category in the voting!

0o0

When Parker walked into Nate's for their next briefing, two strange looking yet handsome people were following her. She didn't bother introducing them but went straight to the kitchen to grab a bowl of Lucky Charms, and sat down at the table as though nothing were amiss.

"What?" she asked with a mouthful upon noting Nate's look.

His eyes shifted to the two strangers, then back to her, and back to them again until she got his message.

"Oh, them. They're okay. They're just my Mom and Dad."

After a general outcry of "What?" "You can't be serious!" and "There's something wrong with you!" Nate got control of the room again, and addressed Parker. "I thought you were orphaned when you were a kid. How can they be your parents?"

The man stepped forward. "Pardon me, Mr. Ford. My name is Gearalt, and this is my wife Siobhan." He had a thick Irish brogue and at Nate's raised eyebrow he said, "Yes, I know who you are and it's not what you're thinking. I know who you are because we're Fey, the Faery folks if you wish and..."

Eliot stood up, saying, "You want me to throw these two crazies out now, Nate?"

Parker kept on eating her cereal unphased with a smile.

Nate looked at Parker, and when she didn't respond he nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

The two strangers looked calm as Eliot menancingly approached them and when he reached out to grab their arms, his hand met thin air.

"Hello there, sonny boy." The woman spoke from across the room.

Eliot whirled around and growled, "What the..."?

Gearalt resumed, "As I was saying, we're Fey and we're come to reclaim our daughter. You see there was a war in the Fey world and we had to leave her upbringing to people. It was the only way to ensure her safety." He spoke matter of factly as though he were reading all their thoughts.

Hardison asked, "So you're saying Parker's a Faery?"

"Aye."

"Well I suppose that explains why she's so light on her feet," Sophie mused.

"Aye, we Fey folk tend to be light on our feet." Siobhan prove her point by floating up into the air.

Hardison laid his head on the table groaning, "Oh lordy, my girl's a _leprechaun_!"

As if to prove the point Parker began floating too, cereal bowl and all.


End file.
